Episode 11 - Times Change
Leaving Home is the eleventh episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary : Milly greets Luna on the top of the hill. She tells Luna that it's always been her dream to join a wolf pack and asks if she can join hers. Luna humors the idea but Lupis pulls Luna aside and tells her he's getting a hunting party and she should keep Milly on the hill. Luna, reluctantly, agrees to wait. : Lupis arrives at Fang's den and is stopped by Bone who demands to know why Lupis is back early. Lupis nervously tells him that he and Luna found something and he needs to speak with Fang. Bone calls Lupis a "pitiful, little creature" and states he will enjoy watching if Fang decides to punish Lupis. Fang arrives and Lupis tells him that he and Luna found a cow and Luna has it as Moon Cliff. Before Bone can assemble a hunting party, Fang stops him and asks Lupis if the cow is from the other side of the Fence, Lupis claims he believes so. ''Fang's Flashback'' :Fang's flashback begins five years prior with him talking to a young Cliff and Blue. Cliff tries to convince Fang that he and Blue snuck out to see the fence. Blue and Cliff describe the fence as green, taller than twenty wolves stacked on top on one another and with a face that tried to bite anyone that came near it. Cliff teases Fang, claiming their dad will never make Fang alpha if he acts like a "scaredy-pup". Fang takes up Cliff's challenge and runs off toward the fence. Blue tells Cliff she thinks Fang is actually going to the fence, which he dismisses. When Fang doesn't return for sometime, Blue tells Cliff that his mom is going to kill them as Cliff looks on worriedly. :Fang stomps through the forest, thinking that he's much braver and stronger than them and surely his father will make him alpha. His thoughts are interrupted when another pup slams into him. Fang shouts at the other pup to get off him. A second pup appears, telling the first she's was suppose to catch a rabbit, not a wolf. Fang tells the pup again to get off him but she instead rubs against him claiming he's 'so warm'. Fang stands up, knocking the other pup off. The two pups laugh about the incident and introduce themselves as Flutter and Sharp. Fang accidentally insults Flutter, hurting her feelings. When he quickly takes back his statement and brighten's Flutter's mood. Their conversation is interrupted when Fang hears his mother calling for him. Before the pups say goodbye, Sharp suggest they all meet up again sometime, which Fang agrees to. :Two years after meeting Flutter for the first time, she and Fang are resting in the forest. Fang informs Flutter that his father is dying and he has been named the new Alpha. He asks Flutter to join his pack and be his new Alpha female. Flutter considers this, seemingly sad she will have to leave her home. She makes Fang promise that he loves her and he will stay by her side forever, after which she agrees. :Fang and Flutter are seen looking over a newborn Alari. Fang comments on how beautiful she is and how she must get her looks from Flutter. Flutter claims she's the most awake newborn she's ever seen and she has Fang's spirit. Fang says she's perfect as is her mother. :Fang is seen panicked, asking where they are. Blue points out Flutter's body near the fence. Fang cries out that Flutter can't be dead. End of Flashback :The episode ends with Fang ordering Lupis to take him to the cow. Credits Production *Written, Animated and Directed by Tribbleofdoom Voice Actors *StarXHusky as Luna *Thowanthewolf as Lupis *SouthernJediFilms as Bone *Bloodstainedfur as Fang *Missycatgirl as young Cliff *Darkoakpaw as young Fang *Kahiohisu as young Blue *Lolliopaws as young Sharp *TillyandMisty as young Flutter *Spottedcreek as Flutter *Dreamer as Blue *Tribbleofdoom as Milly Trivia *In Fang's flashback, a young Fang mentions Blue's mother , however in the written version of Child's Play it's stated that Blue was abandoned by her mother before being brought into the Pack of Night. *The voice actor for Cliff and Fang's mother is not credited. Gallery Ep11S1-0039.png|"You wanted to come here?" Ep11S2-0151.png|"If Fang is displeased with you coming, it shall be amusing to watch you suffer." Ep11 Fang, Blue, Cliff.png|Five Years Ago... Ep11S4-0519.jpg|"You seem nice enough. Maybe we could meet here again sometime?" Ep11S5-0720.png|"Forever isn't long enough.." See also *List of Episodes *List of Times Change Characters References }} Category:Episodes